Wagering game machine makers strive to provide new and entertaining games. One way of increasing the entertainment value associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video black jack, and the like) includes offering a variety of base games and bonus events. However, despite the variety of base games and bonus events, players sometimes lose interest in repetitive wagering gaming content. Thus, there is a need for apparatus, systems, and methods that serve to increase the entertainment value associated with wagering game machines.